Cuatro vidas
by Nami Haki
Summary: Todos se encontraban en el prado donde tantas veces habían estado acampando, mirando las estrellas, comiendo o simplemente charlando. Pero ahora era distinto, no estaban allí para pasar un buen rato, estaban allí para luchar la que sería la batalla más dura de toda su vida. One-shoot.


_**CUATRO VIDAS**_

Todos se encontraban en el prado donde tantas veces habían estado acampando, mirando las estrellas, comiendo o simplemente charlando. En aquel precioso prado verde que estaba un poco alejado de la aldea, el que estaba lleno de flores silvestres que desprendían aromas que eran capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier demonio.

Pero ahora era distinto, no estaban allí para pasar un buen rato, estaban allí para luchar la que sería la batalla más dura de toda su vida. Tenían miedo, se les podía notar en sus rostros. Era normal, su enemigo, Naraku, se había presentado allí por sorpresa, dejándoles a todos con la boca abierta. Estaban desprotegidos, solo contaban con la ayuda de sus compañeros, los que siempre les habían acompañado en sus aventuras.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, muchísimas. Y por culpa de su presencia, no se podía ver ni un rayo de sol, todo estaba oscuro. Kagome miró a su alrededor, buscando con unos ojos llenos de angustia a Inuyasha, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada después de aquella nube de niebla.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Inuyasha… ¿Me echabas de menos?

Gracias a Tessaiga y a la técnica de Kaze no kizu, Inuyasha consiguió que la niebla se dispersara. Kagome se quedó más tranquila al ver a Inuyasha con sus propios ojos, estaba bien, no le había pasado nada.

-¡Naraku, maldito! -¿Esa es la manera que tienes de saludar a tu viejo amigo Naraku? ¡Qué descortesía más grande por tu parte! -Deja de decir tonterías, estúpido. Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, y que te quede claro que nunca lo vamos a ser. –Me alegra oír eso, ya que no me gustaría que a un amigo le pasara nada malo… -¡Cállate la boca de una puta vez!

En el poco rato en que Naraku e Inuyasha hablaron, Kirara se llevó a Shippô lejos de esa lucha, hacía la aldea, para avisar a todo el mundo que se escondiera en sus casas y que no saliera por nada del mundo. Quedaron Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha contra Naraku.

-Me he cansado de tonterías. Luchemos de una vez. -¡Por mi perfecto!

Inuyasha, que siempre había sido un youkai bastante impulsivo, no esperó a que Naraku atacara primero, si no que se adelantó él. Kagome veía horrorizada como los dos luchaban mano a mano y duramente, estaba segura de que aquella era la lucha más peligrosa que habían tenido hasta el momento, era la batalla definitiva.

-¡Kaze no Kizu! -¡Eres un estúpido, Inuyasha! ¿No te das cuenta de que tus ataques no son rivales para los míos? ¡No vas a conseguir nada si sigues así! -¡Maldición, que te calles! –Gruñó Inuyasha mientras sostenía la espada. - ¡Bakuryuha!

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada con aquella situación. Veía horrorizada como Inuyasha, el amor de su vida, luchaba contra el demonio más poderoso de toda la época, con muchas posibilidades de morir y pocas de ganar. Y para colmo, Naraku había creado más engendros de los suyos, que ahora luchaban contra Sango y Miroku.

-¡Hiraikotsu! –Gritaba Sango mientras lanzaba una y otra vez su boomerang gigante contra aquellos demonios

Sango estaba cansada, todos los ataques que enviaba contra los demonios eran inútiles, no servían para nada ya que se volvían a regenerar. Sus movimientos le eran más difíciles ya que no llevaba su traje de exterminadora. Miroku, solo podía lanzar algún hechizo mágico contra los demonios, ya que su Kazaana no podía absorber mucho veneno.

-¡Houshi-sama, cada vez son más! ¿Qué hacemos? -No lo sé Sango, parece que todo lo que hagamos es inútil. No sirve de nada contra ellos, el poder que tiene Naraku es más fuerte. Sin tan solo pudiera abrir mi Kazaana durante unos segundos podría… - Houshi-sama... –Sango, apártate, voy a abrirla. -¡Ni se te ocurra, no te das cuenta que morirías tú!

De repente una flecha purificadora pasó entre Sango y Miroku dejándoles sorprendidos, era de Kagome e iba dirigida directamente hacía los demonios. Con tan solo rozarles, Kagome logró que todos desaparecieran y haciendo que Naraku la mirara con gran fastidio. Inuyasha aprovecho el momento de descuido que tubo Naraku para lanzarle otro de sus ataques, que esta vez le dio de pleno.

-¡Malditos! ¡Lamentareis haber hecho eso!

Naraku tenía los ojos rojos, estaba realmente enfadado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente durante cinco segundos y lanzó el ataque más poderoso que pudo contra Sango, Miroku y Kagome. Los susodichos no tuvieron tiempo ni de reaccionar, ya que antes de que pudieran hacerlo, ya se encontraban desplomados en el frío suelo.

Inuyasha se había puesto en medio del ataque intentando proteger a Kagome, y ahora se encontraba en bastante mal estado, estirado encima de ella. Naraku reía fuertemente de forma maligna, como si quisiera celebrar su gran victoria.

Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no se podía mover. Giró su cabeza lentamente, topándose con una horrible imagen que deseo no ver nunca: Miroku y Sango estaban llenos de sangre, heridos y tumbados en el suelo. No se movían. Seguramente estarían muertos por culpa del gran impacto, después de todo ellos eran humanos, no eran youkais como Inuyasha. Y seguramente si Inuyasha no se hubiera puesto en medio, ahora ella también correría la misma suerte que sus amigos.

Y sin quererlo, una lágrima salió de los ojos chocolate de Kagome, resbalando por su mejilla hasta topar con el suelo, que ya no tenía flores por culpa de los ataques que habían lanzado y habían fallado.

-Kagome… ¿Estás bien? -Inuyasha… Sango y Miroku están, ellos están…

Antes de que Inuyasha intentara parar las lágrimas que ahora fluían por las mejillas de su querida Kagome, Naraku volvió a atacar de nuevo, haciendo que Inuyasha tuviera que coger a Kagome en brazos y dar un salto para no salir lastimados.

Kagome miró preocupada a Inuyasha, estaba gravemente herido. Estaba abrazándola con un brazo, mientras con el otro clavaba su espada en el suelo. Tenía un ojo cerrado ya que le costaba ver con claridad y respiraba agitadamente, casi no podía hablar y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Por no hablar de la cantidad de magulladuras que tenía por todo el cuerpo y la cantidad de heridas de batallas pasadas que se le estaban volviendo a abrir.

-Es inútil que sigas esquivando mis movimientos Inuyasha. Tarde o temprano acabarás cayendo, casi no te quedan fuerzas para continuar. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a matarme? -¡Kaze no Kizu!

Y con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, Inuyasha le clavó la espada en el corazón a Naraku antes de caer desplomado en el suelo. Naraku se asombró ante el ataque, pero no le pasó absolutamente nada. Kagome rápidamente corrió hacía donde estaba Inuyasha, tenía que ayudarle.

-¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha! -K-Kagome… Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada por ganar esta batalla, incluso he dejado que mueran Miroku y Sango. Lo siento… -Inuyasha, no digas eso, has hecho todo lo que has podido. –Te quiero Kagome. –Yo también te quiero Inuyasha.

Los dos se besaron, juntando delicadamente sus labios el uno con el otro, un beso. Solo hizo falta un beso para demostrar lo mucho que se amaban. Cuando se separaron, Kagome observo cómo Inuyasha respiraba más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Oh, conmovedor! - A Kagome le dio un brinco el corazón al escuchar la horrenda voz de Naraku. No podía ser, no podía seguir vivo después de aquel golpe. -Lo siento princesa, pero va siendo hora de que dejes de vivir en este cuento de hadas y vuelvas a la realidad.

Naraku cogió a Inuyasha por el cuello con uno de sus tentáculos mientras Kagome observaba la escena con temor. Naraku cogió la espada de Inuyasha y ante las lágrimas de Kagome, se la clavó en el corazón a Inuyasha, haciendo que este cayera al suelo sin vida.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! –Gritó Kagome

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Le sacó la espada del pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole igual quedarse llena de sangre, ya no le importaba nada. Estaba frío y ya no respiraba, Naraku le había matado. Miles de lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sentía rencor, impotencia. Ya no podía hacer nada por él.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Gritó Naraku

De repente, Naraku empezó a encontrase mal. Era como si millones de agujas se le clavaran en el pecho, haciendo que no pudiera respirar bien. Su cuerpo empezó a deshacerse, los otros iban cayendo al suelo y él no sabía que estaba pasando.

Kagome miraba asombrada como Naraku gritaba de dolor y desaparecía para siempre. El Kaze no kizu de Inuyasha le había conseguido herirle de muerte.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –Gritó Naraku desesperado

Después del grito de Naraku todo se quedo en silencio. Kagome seguía llorando, mirando la escena que había quedado después de aquella lucha. El prado parecía un desierto, no quedaba ni rastro de la vegetación, todo estaba lleno de sangre y sus amigos ahora ya no estaban con ella. Y Inuyasha… Estaba a sus pies, muerto.

Con la espada aún en la mano, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Y levantó la espada haciendo que la sangre de Inuyasha resbalara por su brazo. No pensó en su función en la aldea, no pensó en Shippô, ni si quiera se acordó de su madre, de su familia. Y en un rápido movimiento, se clavó la espada en el corazón y cayó desplomada junto a Inuyasha.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

La familia de Kagome no volvió a saber nada de ella, supusieron que había muerto contra Naraku. Cuando los aldeanos encontraron a todos muertos, no quisieron saber que había pasado, simplemente los enterraron como merecían. Des de aquel día, Naraku desapareció para siempre y con él, se llevó cuatro vidas.

_**FIN**_


End file.
